


No Sweeter Innocence

by ithilien22



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Sexual Inexperience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7180001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithilien22/pseuds/ithilien22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus is Alec's first kiss, first relationship, first everything. So when they start having sex, he's a little overwhelmed at first.</p><p>(Or: Five times Alec accidentally 'finished' early, and the one time he finally outlasted Magnus.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one.

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter is basically a stand-alone, but they're arranged together in the 5+1 style.

The first time Alec and Magnus have down time alone together - without any evil villains, or missing parabatais, or homophobic parents to contend with - it's been long enough since their first kiss that Alec has no idea whether kissing is even on the table for them anymore. They're around each other almost constantly, but it's always for work. They haven't had a real conversation about this... _thing_ happening between them since the stilted conversation they began before they were captured at Camille's. Magnus has tried a few times, Alec thinks, but they're always interrupted by the next crisis before the conversation can go anywhere meaningful.

Now though, it's just the two of them sat in Magnus's loft, a cocktail in hand and nothing pressing to attend to for the rest of the evening. Alec's veins are humming with excitement at the possibilities. His palms are sweating.

Magnus takes a sip of his cocktail - something much more elaborate than the thankfully simple and sweet concoction he'd given Alec - and then sets it on the coffee table in front of them. His smile is a little lopsided and much less guarded than Alec's seen it lately. He looks fucking gorgeous. _As always_ , Alec's brain supplies helpfully.

"Well, what shall we do with our night off?" Magnus asks him. "I know Pandemonium is perhaps not your idea of a fun evening, but maybe a mundane movie, or-"

"Can I kiss you?" Alec interrupts, and immediately feels the blush bloom across his face and down his neck. He can't help it; it's all he can think about.

If Alec thought Magnus's smile was beautiful before, it's breathtaking now. He grins and leans forward and Alec almost goes for it right then until he realizes Magnus is just taking Alec's drink to set it out of the way with his own. 

"Or that," Magnus finishes his previous thought, smirking playfully, "That sounds like an excellent option as well."

Alec decides to take that as permission, and quickly closes the small space still between them to press his lips against Magnus's, soft but desperate. Magnus responds by placing his hands at Alec's hip and tugging him closer, tongue tentatively pressing into Alec's mouth.

It's so much more intense than their first kiss and Alec almost feels a bit overwhelmed by how good it is, by how fast the heat pools in his gut. He's never _wanted_ something, someone, as desperately as he wants Magnus. 

One of Magnus's hands moves up to card through Alec's hair, tilting his head gently for a better angle, somehow deepening the kiss even further. Alec would be embarrassed by the muffled moan that rumbles out of his throat, but he can't focus on anything beyond all of the places where Magnus is touching him. Alec feels like Magnus is everywhere - around him, inside of him. He shivers. 

After a few moments, Magnus starts to press back against Alec, and it takes him longer than it should to figure out that Magnus is guiding him to lay back against the edge of the couch. When he does, the entire length of Magnus's body is suddenly against him, on top of him, and Alec whimpers into Magnus's mouth.

"Okay?" Magnus asks, and Alec finds himself chasing his mouth as he pulls back. When he doesn't catch it, he opens his eyes to find Magnus staring down at him, hair slightly mussed and chest heaving.

"Magnus," Alec breathes out in awe. He latches on to Magnus's neck, since he can't catch his mouth, and finds that it's a new kind of heady torture to suck at the skin just below Magnus's ear, especially when he manages to draw a surprised sounding groan out of the older man.

Emboldened, Alec kisses his way down Magnus's neck and towards his collarbone, cataloging every soft moan, every twitch of Magnus's fingers where they've landed against Alec's biceps. When he reaches a particularly sensitive spot, he lingers, sucking at it gently, and Magnus makes the most delicious sound yet, his hips snapping down, and _oh_.

At the first contact of Magnus's hips against Alec's growing erection, he loses all thought. He stops kissing at Magnus's neck and instead just holds there, breathing harshly. Magnus starts to pull back but Alec tightens his grip to hold him in place and Magnus stills. After another pause, Alec tentatively thrusts up against him and he swears he sees stars burst behind his eyelids. He's shaking.

"Alec," Magnus says softly, pulling his head back again, but leaving his hips resting gently against Alec's. Alec leans his head back against the arm of the couch but doesn't open his eyes until he feels Magnus's hand against his cheek.

"Are you alright?" Magnus asks him. His eyes are lust-blown, but there's concern in his voice. 

"I'm..." Alec doesn't know. He can feel every place that they're touching and it's so amazing, but it's also so... much.

"I didn't know I could feel like this," he settles on eventually. 

"How do you feel?"

"I'm- Magnus, you..." Alec doesn't have the words, so he gives up and surges forward to capture Magnus's mouth again instead. 

It's even better like this; the wet heat of Magnus's tongue in his mouth offset with the devastating friction of their hips slotting together. Alec's whole body is on fire. He needs to be closer.

He tugs at Magnus's shirt and Magnus groans again, biting at Alec's lip. Alec gasps, bucking up against Magnus in his surprise, and suddenly the heat that's been pooling in his belly reaches a crest.

"Ah, ah, fuck," Alec groans, stilling under Magnus as he shoots his release into his underwear, the force of his orgasm taking him by surprise. Magnus stills for a moment as well, but then begins gently rubbing at Alec's arms and peppering soft kisses in his hair as he waits for the aftershocks to fade.

When Alec finally manages to catch his breath, he hides his face in Magnus's neck, completely mortified. 

"I'm sorry," he whispers into Magnus's skin. "Shit, sorry, sorry-"

"Shhh, none of that. It's quite alright, darling," Magnus says firmly, pulling back to force Alec to look at him, but Alec locks his gaze somewhere near Magnus's adam's apple instead.

They were only _kissing_ and Alec had... Alec had made a fool of himself, as per usual. He moves to sit up and Magnus lets him, but he keeps a hand on Alec's arm. Alec can feel his wet underwear pull against his oversensitive cock as he shifts. He feels sticky and stupid and impossibly young.

"I should go," he says. He's still not looking at Magnus, but he can feel Magnus's hand tighten against his arm. He doesn't want to hear whatever well-meaning and probably painfully understanding brush off Magnus has for him. He just wants to leave now, with whatever shreds of his dignity he still has left.

"Don't, Alexander, please," Magnus says instead, and the genuinely pleading tone surprises Alec enough to make him stop. 

"You want me to stay?" Alec asks, finally looking up at Magnus's face. Magnus gives him a small, cautious smile in return and reaches out to lace their hands together.

"The night is still young," Magnus tells him. His smile falls a bit and he looks down at their joined hands. "I'm sorry if I- if I let things get carried away. I promise I had good intentions of taking things slower than this."

He looks back up, smiling again a little ruefully. "But I suppose that's what happens when we let the tension build between us for months before letting ourselves act on it."

Alec hasn't failed to notice the sizable bulge in Magnus's jeans, so he knows that Magnus wasn't altogether unaffected by their actions either. Still, _he_ managed not to come in his jeans like a teenager.

"I don't want to make you stay if you're truly uncomfortable," Magnus says, after another moment passes between them, "but I would despair if you left."

Magnus seems sincere, and it's enough to make Alec hesitate, but then he glances down at his lap and grimaces, his blush returning.

"I need to- uh. I- I'm..." he tries, but Magnus cuts off his embarrassed stammering with a squeeze to their joined hands.

"Let me clean you up," Magnus offers, detangling one of his hands to add a small gesture of explanation - _magic_ \- "then we could just talk a bit, or give the mundane movie option a try?"

He looks so genuinely hopeful that Alec finds himself nodding. He doesn't really want to leave either, not if Magnus doesn't want him to.

At Alec's nod, Magnus rolls his fingers out in some kind of magical gesture that causes them to flare blue for a moment. All at once, the come drying in Alec's boxers disappears.

"Thanks," he mutters, and Magnus responds by draping an arm across Alec's shoulders and pulling him in snug against his side. The wall in front of them crackles with blue sparks that quickly pool and run together to begin displaying the opening credits of a movie Alec doesn't recognize, as if from an unseen projector. 

It's such an obvious shift of focus, but it's also unexpectedly nice, _easy_ , and Alec feels a little bit of his embarrassment start to fade as he leans a little further into Magnus's side.

Maybe they can still salvage the evening after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The other chapters of this are only vaguely outlined, so if you have ideas, hit me up on [tumblr](https://ithilien-writes.tumblr.com/)!


	2. two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellokaki31 had some lovely ideas for this series, including the use of a shower, which partially inspired this piece (though Lord knows how it turned into _this_ ).

Alec sighs, glancing over at Magnus where he's seated in the high-backed chair behind his desk in the study, forehead slightly creased as he pours over a substantial stack of ancient texts. It's been a long day already, and it's not even the afternoon.

Of course, it's really still a continuation of the day before in a way, since neither of them got any sleep last night, so that may be skewing Alec's perception a bit. He's not even tired though; he's amped, restless. He doesn't want to be sat here doing research, he wants to be out killing something. He wants to feel useful.

But useful in this case is research, he knows that. They need to figure out what's causing the magical barrier that's suddenly cropped up near the Hotel Dumort, encasing almost a full city block, before whoever created it finishes whatever evil plot they're (presumably) cooking up inside.

Or before anymore mundanes crash their cars into a wall they can't see.

Alec tries to refocus on his own pile of books, but he gets distracted again when Magnus yawns softly, clearly trying and failing to suppress it. Magnus's eyelashes flutter for a moment but then he gives his shoulders a little shake and sits up straighter in his chair. Alec's heart clenches.

"Let's take a break," Alec suggests gently. "We both need to get some sleep if we're going to get anywhere with any of this."

"I'm fine," Magnus insists, still flipping through the book in front of him rather than looking up at Alec. "But you should sleep if you need to, darling. I can come wake you in a few hours, or once I've found something."

Alec frowns. Magnus is a grown man and they're in his apartment; Alec can't make him sleep if he refuses. But it makes something fiercely protective well up inside of him to see Magnus neglecting to take care of himself. He wonders if they've reached a point in their relationship where he could just toss Magnus over his shoulder and drag him to the bedroom that way.

Probably not.

"A shower then, at least," he cajoles, causing Magnus to finally glance up at him, "or else you're going to nod off anyway and probably drool all over some thousand-year-old book."

"I don't drool," Magnus retorts, and Alec shrugs.

Magnus makes a face at him and tuts a bit more, but after a moment he pulls himself away from his latest dusty tome and sits back in his chair. He stretches his arms a bit, and then rolls his neck in a way that immediately draws Alec's focus and makes his face flush slightly. Magnus notices and smirks at him.

"Oh, I see. You're just trying to get me naked," he accuses, but his voice is light, if still a bit rough with exhaustion.

"Always," Alec agrees easily, and he's rewarded with Magnus's smile.

"Oh, alright," Magnus finally concedes, moving to stand from the desk. "A quick shower, and maybe a cup of coffee."

Alec grins and takes Magnus's hand, leading him through the loft towards the master bath. It's still early in their relationship really, but Alec spends so much time at Magnus's apartment now that it's beginning to feel almost more 'home' to him than the institute. The loft certainly fits the picture of a home much better than anything else Alec has to compare it to - with it's rich, warm colors and an eclectic mix of cozy and impractical furniture, filled with decades - _centuries_ \- worth of memories and personality. Pitting that against the institute's harsh lighting and bare utilitarianism doesn't make for much of a comparison.

The best part though, is that there are starting to be little touches of Alec in the apartment as well, like his plain white toothbrush sitting next to Magnus's sparkly purple one on the edge of the bathroom sink. It never fails to make something warm flutter inside of Alec's chest to see those things, those bits of him in Magnus's world. It's so ridiculous and improbable that Alec would be allowed to take up space of any kind in Magnus's life - his powerful, beautiful, immortal High Warlock - but he sees that toothbrush, or some of his books mixed in with Magnus's on the shelves in the study, and he knows that it's real. It's proof that he's a part of Magnus's life now, that Magnus has a place carved out just for him.

It's incredible.

A tug on his hand and a soft smile from Magnus draw Alec back into the present, and he goes to turn on the shower as Magnus undresses behind him. Once the water has heated to the perfect temperature, Alec quickly removes his own clothes as well, gently guiding Magnus under the spray.

Despite their earlier banter, Alec actually does have (relatively) pure intentions for the shower. Looking at Magnus, he feels mostly relief mixed with a slight vindication as he watches some of the tension start to melt from Magnus's shoulders as the warm water hits his back.

"Better?" Alec asks lightly, moving to grab the shampoo while maneuvering Magnus so that his back is to Alec, his head tilted out of the spray.

Magnus hums in agreement as Alec begins working the shampoo into his hair, massaging his scalp as he does.

"You're an angel," Magnus murmurs happily, tilting his head back further. Then, quietly, "I don't know what I did to make Raziel send you to me."

Alec swallows thickly, nudging Magnus forward to rinse his hair. After a moment, when he still can't find any words, he settles for spinning Magnus back around and capturing his mouth in a kiss that he hopes says some of it for him.

Any time he kisses Magnus, heat surges up inside Alec, fierce and desperate, but this time he finds that there's a little less of an edge to it than usual. It's almost languid, standing under the gentle spray, Magnus's tongue parting his lips and slipping inside. Everything is wet and warm and maybe just the slightest bit heavy from their shared fatigue.

Magnus wraps his hands more fully around Alec as they continue to kiss, one of his hands settling against Alec's hip while the other begins tracing the hard lines of Alec's back. Alec shivers at the sensation and Magnus tugs him forward a bit so that they're both half under the warm water of the shower spray. The movement causes Alec's erection to brush against Magnus's hip and he groans softly.

"I knew you just wanted to get me naked," Magnus says playfully, pulling back from Alec's lips with a soft smile. There are little pearls of water clinging to his eyelashes, and the makeup around his eyes is smudged from the steam of the shower. Alec doesn't know if he's ever seen anything so beautiful.

"I love you," Alec says, and then he panics because _that was not what he meant to say, shit_. But before he can apologize or take it back or trip over his own feet trying to make a run for it, Magnus crashes their mouths back together, tugging Alec impossibly closer.

"I love you too," Magnus breathes against his lips, only pulling back enough to say the words. The hand still resting on Alec's back is tracing a pattern that could be a heart and Magnus's smile is like the sun.

"Oh," Alec says, a sort of hopeful confusion filling his chest and making him feel slightly dizzy. "You do?"

Magnus shakes his head slightly and his eyes almost look a little sad.

"You stupid, beautiful nephilim," he sighs, but it doesn't sound like an insult. He pulls the hand that had been resting on Alec's hip up to his cheek and traces the line of Alec's cheekbone with his thumb.

He slots a leg in between Alec's, providing a perfect friction against Alec's still hard cock, and Alec can't help but rock against him, a soft whimper escaping his throat.

"I have never fallen this quickly, this deeply, in-" Magnus breaks off, swallowing thickly, and Alec clings to him like a lifeline - "I've _never_."

Magnus is pressed against him, around him, and his words are seeping into Alec's heart. Alec's never felt this close to anyone, and not just because of all the ways they're currently pressed together.

"Magnus," Alec whines, pulling at the other man's shoulders even though it's physically impossible for them to be any closer. "I- please..."

"Shh, I've got you," Magnus says, leaning forward to press a kiss to Alec's throat. "My perfect, gorgeous boy."

Something about those words causes the dam to break inside of Alec, and he's suddenly and inexplicably spilling against Magnus's thigh, a low groan ripped from his throat as he rides out his orgasm. It's unexpected enough that it pitches them both forward slightly, Alec's release immediately washing away into the drain below.

"Alexander," Magnus murmurs, as Alec pants against his neck, "oh, my beautiful angel."

Alec's stomach flips and his spent cock twitches at Magnus's continued praise. He feels Magnus's fingers drift up to tangle in his wet hair.

"Shit, sorry, I-" Alec's voice is rough and he trails off into a throaty, self-conscious chuckle. He moves to rub at the back of his neck before stopping himself and reaching down toward Magnus instead, "Here, let me-"

But Magnus stops his hand before it reaches it's destination. He kisses Alec again, slow and deep, before reaching behind him and turning off the shower spray. Alec shivers as the cool air hits his flushed skin.

"I'll take a definite raincheck on that lovely offer, my dear," Magnus tells him gently, guiding them both out of the shower and into a pair of oversized and particularly plush towels, "but if I let you make me come right now then I am definitely going to fall asleep afterwards, and that would defeat the whole purpose of this endeavor."

"Debateable," Alec argues, and Magnus laughs, kissing the pout off of his lips. Magnus is at least partially right though, because Alec breaks the kiss with a yawn that quickly turns into a grimace when he sees Magnus quirk his eyebrows as if to say, 'I told you so.'

"Fine, I'll make some coffee," Alec relents as Magnus starts to get dressed. Alec decides to stick with just his towel for now, slung low across his hips, partly out of retaliation and partly out of sheer exhaustion. He can feel Magnus's eyes on him as he heads out for the kitchen, and he counts it as a victory.

It takes awhile to actually make the coffee, as Magnus's machine is the most complicated contraption Alec has ever encountered, and no matter how often he uses it, he has to relearn the controls all over again. So by the time he walks back into the study with a steaming mug in each hand, he's only moderately surprised to find Magnus passed out in his desk chair, sound asleep.

He smiles at the sight and sets the mugs carefully (and quietly) down on the desk, then grabs a throw blanket from the wingback chair by the window and gently drapes it across Magnus's sleeping form. He debates with himself for a few moments, but eventually heads back to the bathroom to grab his clothes and get dressed before returning to the study.

He knows Magnus probably won't be pleased with him when he wakes up, but Alec resolves to let him sleep for a few hours at least. He picks up the book Magnus had been reading last and moves to his previous spot in the cozy armchair across from him. After only a few pages though, he sighs and sets the book down, pulling out his stele to activate the stamina rune on his forearm, and then the recall rune on his tricep for good measure. He takes a few deep breaths at the sensation and then pockets his stele, returning to the book.

When Magnus wakes several hours later, it's to Alec's jarring exclamation of, "that's it!" and Alec's gaze snaps up guiltily when Magnus nearly falls out of his chair in surprise.

"I figured it out," Alec tells him eagerly, trying to cut off Magnus's annoyance with some good news. It doesn't work.

"You let me sleep," Magnus accuses, eyes narrowing at the now cold, yet still full coffee mugs. He glances around to the ornate grandfather clock standing against the far wall. "You let me sleep for _five hours_?"

"Yes?" Alec answers, wishing it didn't sound like a question, "but I figured out the wall."

Alec leans across the desk to give Magnus the book, but reaching out to take it dislodges the throw blanket draped around Magnus. Magnus stares down at it in surprise as it falls, and then his expression softens slightly.

Alec gestures with the book still outstretched, urging Magnus to take it, and Magnus does, quickly scanning through the page.

"Yes, this would do it," Magnus agrees after a moment, eyebrows furrowing slightly in thought before he looks back up at Alec.

"I-" Magnus starts and then stops, just looking at Alec with an expression he can't decipher. Alec takes a breath and waits to be scolded. He won't apologize for trying to take care of Magnus, but he'll accept the consequences.

"I love you," Magnus says instead. It sounds different the second time, outside of the haze of lust and the echoey tiles of the shower. It feels more real, somehow.

"I love you too," Alec responds immediately, because he _does_ and apparently he's allowed to say it now, whenever he wants. His smile grows bigger.

"I love you too, Magnus."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the lovely notes and comments on part one and for sticking with me on this even though I'm clearly spiraling off course here. Send me more prompts to mangle and misuse through [tumblr](https://ithilien-writes.tumblr.com/)!


	3. three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **! Warnings for this part** : 1) this part includes some minor Alec/OMC, though it does end with Alec/Magnus as always, and 2) though I would not personally consider it dubcon in this context, the sex in this part does involve Alec being in an altered state due to magic.

Alec hates Pandemonium. Well really, he hates missions that take place at Pandemonium, since they're less likely to involve killing demons and more likely to involve shady dealings of some sort - buying and selling of information, typically. In fact, since Alec started dating Magnus, and his boyfriend had instituted a strict 'no killing things in my club' policy, any missions there were _always_ of the latter type.

He knows it's part of his job, and he's not bad at it per se - he can play a character just as well as Izzy when needed, and definitely better than Jace - but it always makes him uncomfortable. It's not just dealing with people, it's dealing with them in this type of environment. There are so many variables. At least when he's playing the diplomat with the Clave and various downworlder leadership, there are rules and protocol to follow. Out in the field, it's just your own wit and ability to read people. It takes a lot out of Alec.

The one upside of being in Pandemonium, of course, is that his boyfriend owns the place and is more than likely to be there as well, and seeing Magnus never fails to make any situation infinitely more tolerable for Alec. From his current post by the back bar, he can just see Magnus in his VIP booth, surrounded by equally beautiful people and surveying his domain like king would his lands. When Magnus is here, he's working, and it's a different version of Magnus than the one Alec typically sees. This Magnus is intimidating and untouchable.

But still fucking _gorgeous_.

Alec forces himself to stop ogling his boyfriend and scan the room instead, his sharp eyes looking for any sign of potential danger. All he sees at the moment is a flailing mass of bodies on the dance floor - mundane and downworlder alike - in various states of intoxication. He envies them a bit, honestly. He could use a drink.

"Slight hiccup, big brother," Isabelle quietly slides in next to him at the bar and pulls him down towards her slightly so that he can hear her words over the music. "Our mark is at your six o'clock, green hair, talking with the vampire who thinks it's still the seventies."

Alec quickly finds the seelie she's describing in the crowd. He's handsome in the typical seelie way and taller than Alec pictured, but Alec doesn't immediately notice anything about him that would send up a red flag for the mission.

"So what's the problem?" he asks, glancing back at his sister.

"I didn't say problem, I said hiccup," she reminds him. "I can probably still do it, but I think you'll have better luck with this one. My charms are best spent on men who can properly appreciate them."

Alec furrows his brows in confusion.

"What does that mean?"

Isabelle rolls her eyes.

"I mean he's gay, Alec," she says bluntly. Alec frowns.

"You already spoke to him?"

If she had already revealed herself to the mark, it wasn't a good idea for the two of them to be seen together, especially if she presumably wanted Alec to take another run at him. Isabelle was usually more careful than that.

"No, of course not," she scoffs. "I've been watching him for the past twenty minutes to get a solid read, though."

Alec considers this with a frown. He doesn't doubt Izzy's assessment, but it does seem a little improbable to him that she can tell something like that just from looking at the guy. If he's not paying attention to any women, maybe he's just in a relationship?

And besides - "This isn't a seduction plot, Iz," he reminds her. "We brought payment."

"Yes, but we still have to convince him to deal with shadowhunters," Isabelle argues. "In my experience, a little bit of flirting can go a long way in this type of scenario."

Alec scowls at the thought, but he knows her logic is sound. Izzy understands people - how they think, how they feel, how they'll react to something. It's an amazing skill, and Alec always defers to her judgement in situations like this. Still, that doesn't mean he has to like it.

"Fine," he tells her, rolling his neck a little to try to dislodge some of the tension that's settled on his shoulders, "but that puts you on guard."

Izzy doesn't joke back at him like Jace would ("guarding what, your virtue?"), and Alec appreciates it more than he would ever admit. She just nods, serious, and lets her whip slide out of its bracelet form just enough so that the grip is laying against her palm, ready.

Alec nods back and then slowly makes his way through the dance floor and over towards the table that the seelie and his vampire friend are currently leaning against. As he gets closer, he takes an extra moment to steel himself, before schooling his expression into a friendly half-smile.

"Hey," he greets the seelie, letting his smile widen just slightly when the target looks up. "Wanna dance?"

The seelie looks him over in an appraising - but not uninterested - way, clearly lingering on Alec's deflect rune.

"I've been told that nephilim don't know how to dance. Or have fun, for that matter," he teases, sharing a glance with his friend.

It always fascinates Alec a little how carefully seelies choose their words - the very same words spoken as a statement would have been a lie, but as hearsay they become true. Alec doesn't doubt all the various unpleasant things that are said about his kind in the downworld.

 _Never trust a people who can't lie_ \- his mother's words suddenly ring in his ears - _they find much more inventive ways to stab you in the back._

"Oh, we don't usually," Alec pretends to agree with the seelie's teasing words, trying to keep his voice light and inviting. He holds out his forearm and points to his Soundless rune, adding playfully, "but this is a dancing rune."

The seelie's smile widens at Alec's banter and he pushes off the table, moving to take the hand that Alec still has held out in front of him.

"OK, shadowhunter," he says, pulling Alec out onto the dance floor with a smirk, "let's test it out, then."

It's not unpleasant, exactly, dancing with the seelie. But it takes a lot of focus away from where Alec wants it to be, on the objective. It's the same reason he always hates these types of missions. _Too many variables._

"I'm Alec," he offers after a few moments, his mouth almost touching the seelie's ear just to be heard in the loud club.

"Ruvyn," the seelie returns, using the easy excuse to put his hands at Alec's hips and pull him closer.

Alec forces himself to relax and not pull back from the touch. He keeps dancing uncomfortably close with the seelie - Ruvyn - for another song before he lets himself start fishing for his true objective.

"I hear you may know something about some recent downworlder deaths," Alec says carefully, making sure to continue their dance even as he speaks.

He knows he needs to ground their connection somehow, but he finds himself hesitating. He's mostly avoided touching Ruvyn unnecessarily, though Ruvyn's hands are still at his hips, but now he places a gentle hand on Ruvyn's bicep, smiling shyly.

"I imagine shadowhunters hear all kinds of things," Ruvyn replies coyly, but he doesn't pull back from Alec's touch, and Alec can tell he's not completely unreceptive to the conversation.

"I also heard that you know where the blood is going," Alec continues. "That it's maybe even somewhere in Brooklyn."

"These are dangerous people, to murder downworlders and steal their blood," Ruvyn muses, bringing a hand up to map the hard lines of Alec's back. "You ask me to make a powerful enemy."

"I could be a powerful ally," Alec counters with a smirk, still keeping his tone flirty. It's hard to talk about such serious topics in such a flippant way. This information could very well lead to Valentine. To _Jace_.

But, Alec supposes, that's all the more reason for him to sell the part.

Ruvyn seems to consider this, and the hand that's still at Alec's hip starts to move up along his chest, gently exploring. Alec swallows thickly and struggles to keep his smile from growing tight.

"Let's have a drink," Ruvyn finally says, pulling at Alec's shirt to urge him towards the front bar. Alec lets himself be led off of the dance floor, and can't help but feel a little relieved when the space between them grows again.

Alec doesn't hear Ruvyn order any drinks, but drinks appear in front of them almost as soon as they reach the bar, as if by magic. Glancing down the bar at the bartender, Alec can't tell for sure if he's a glamoured warlock or a mundane, but the former does seem more likely.

Ruvyn picks up his drink and Alec does the same, keeping his eyes locked with Ruvyn's as he takes a cautious sip. It's slightly tangy, but not in a bad way. He lets his grin widen and takes a slightly longer pull.

"Good?" Ruvyn asks.

"Yeah," Alec agrees, running his tongue along his bottom lip to swipe at a bit of liquid caught there. He watches Ruvyn's eyes follow the movement.

Normally, Alec wouldn't drink on a mission, but he needs for Ruvyn to be comfortable with him. They need to be on even footing; letting your mark drink while you stay sober doesn't inspire much camaraderie, or trust.

"I have a gift for you," Alec says, careful not to call it 'payment' when speaking to Ruvyn. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the small, smooth stone, holding it out for Ruvyn to take.

Ruvyn eyes the stone with surprise, but reaches out to take it almost immediately. His eyes narrow at Alec.

"How did the nephilim come to possess this?" he demands.

"I don't know," Alec replies honestly, keeping both his face and gestures open and unguarded, "but I think it should be returned to the Seelie Court, don't you?"

"It should have been returned long ago," Ruvyn says lowly, but he doesn't seem angry at Alec in particular. He's still eyeing him with interest and maybe even a hint of new found respect.

"This is a generous gift," he eventually concedes with a nod, tucking the stone out of view. "Perhaps I do have some information that would be of interest to the nephilim."

He raises his glass in the gesture of a toast and Alec mimics him, downing the rest of his drink. Ruvyn smiles in a way that's almost predatory, but the glint in his eye is gone before Alec can really decipher it.

"Here is my gift to you then, shadowhunter," Ruvyn says, and a piece of white bark appears in front of Alec, marred with strange symbols.

"I can't read it," Alec says, forgetting himself momentarily in his confusion and disappointment. Ruvyn just laughs.

"You will," he promises, as Alec quickly schools his expression back to mild interest, pocketing the bark where the stone had previously been. "When you are somewhere safe, the meaning will become more clear."

But as Alec glances around him, he realizes that nothing seems particularly clear to him at the moment. The club has taken on an almost hazy quality that Alec doesn't think was there before, and he blinks a few times trying unsuccessfully to clear his vision. The only thing that seems truly in focus is Ruvyn, smiling at him from the next bar stool. _Has he always been that attractive?_ Alec wonders.

"Perhaps we should seal our bargain with a kiss," Ruvyn suggests, leaning forward into Alec's space. His face is even more beautiful up close. Alec's veins are suddenly thrumming with desire.

"OK," he agrees, nodding, and he tells himself that it's just one kiss, just for the mission. But before he can close the distance between them, someone else is suddenly blocking his view and forcing Alec to lean back.

"You know the rules of this club," Magnus says, tone scolding, and Alec looks up at his boyfriend in confusion at his sudden presence. Magnus doesn't seem to be addressing Alec, though. His body is angled towards Ruvyn instead.

Alec has a bit of a hard time paying attention to Magnus's words, though, in all honesty. He's too distracted by how much more amazing Magnus looks up close, especially from this angle, where Alec has a perfect view of his ass. Alec finds himself thinking that it's really unfortunate Magnus is wearing clothes.

"I'm just having a bit of fun," Ruvyn says, his tone decidedly less friendly than it had been with Alec.

"By plying a shadowhunter with seelie drinks?" Magnus asks, and that gets Alec's attention.

He looks at his now empty glass. _Seelie drinks._ He frowns; that's not good.

"We were sealing a new accord," Ruvyn insists, eyeing Magnus distastefully. He turns his voice sweeter and asks, "weren't we, Alec?"

Hearing Alec's name seems to remind Magnus that Alec's there too, and he finally turns to look at him.

"Did you get what you needed from this gentleman, Alexander?" Magnus asks, and Alec watches the movement of his mouth intently. Now that he knows the drink he had was seelie made, Alec can recognize what's happening to him. Seelie drinks can have varying effects on non-seelies, but this one definitely appears to be an aphrodisiac.

Thinking about it logically doesn't stop the lust pooling in his gut at how beautiful Magnus looks, though.

"Yes," Alec finally answers Magnus's question, feeling for the scrap of bark in his pocket. "Yeah, I- I've got it."

"Good," Magnus replies, turning back towards Ruvyn. "Then he can leave my club now."

"Wait," Alec says, because Ruvyn is so _pretty_ and sitting there next to Magnus, they look... "maybe he should stay. We could- he could have sex with us."

Magnus frowns, but Ruvyn's fading grin returns full force. Alec's face flames at his boldness. He knows it's the drink loosening his tongue, but it doesn't make it any less embarrassing.

"With us," Ruvyn repeats, voice soft but tinted with something like malice. "You didn't tell me you had a pet warlock, _Alexander_."

Even though he's talking to Alec, he's looking at Magnus and Magnus is staring back with what's starting to look like a controlled fury. Even through the haze of lust, Alec's stomach turns at hearing his full name from Ruvyn's lips. It sounds wrong, somehow.

"Enough," Magnus commands, voice low and dangerous. "You've just tread on my very last nerve, so I would highly advise that you not go any further."

Ruvyn hesitates for a moment, but then cowers back under Magnus's intense gaze, finally rising from his seat.

"May we meet again, Alec," he offers as a parting shot, before fading back into the crowd in the direction of the entrance.

When Magnus turns back to Alec, the cold anger in his eyes is gone, replaced with concern.

"Are you alright, darling?" he asks, reaching out to cup Alec's cheek. His touch is like molten lava, igniting the fire already burning inside Alec. Alec whimpers.

"I'm- he. It was an aphrodisiac, I think," he manages to tell Magnus. Magnus chuckles lowly, but he doesn't actually look amused.

"Yes, I can see that," he says. He's about to say something else, when he's interrupted by the arrival of Isabelle.

"What happened?" she asks urgently, looking between them before narrowing her eyes at Magnus. "Please tell me you didn't scare him off? We needed information from him!"

"Which your brother retrieved," Magnus replies calmly, and Alec digs the bark out of his pocket, handing it over to Isabelle.

"Oh," she says, sounding a little chagrined. She looks down at the bark in her hand. "What does this mean?"

"An old seelie trick," Magnus says. "Once you return to the institute, the true message should reveal itself."

Isabelle smiles, looking relieved.

"Good work, big brother," she tells Alec, tugging gently on his arm. "Now say goodbye to your boyfriend, because our work tonight is just beginning."

Alec shakes his head slightly, staying put on the bar stool. He can't- There's no way he can go back to the institute like this.

"I'll send Alec along shortly," Magnus promises, talking over Isabelle's protest to add, "your charming seelie friend unfortunately gave him something else as well."

Isabelle seems to pause for a moment to really take in Alec's appearance, his flushed face and unfocused eyes. Then she grimaces.

"Faeries," she murmurs with an irritated frown. She leans forward to catch Alec's eye, and asks him seriously, "Alec? Do you want to stay here with Magnus?"

"I love Magnus," Alec tells her, just as seriously. He knows what she's asking, but his blood is _boiling_ and Magnus can fix it, Alec is positive.

"I know you do," Isabelle says with a sigh. She doesn't look convinced.

"You don't trust me," Magnus notes with a bit of surprise. Isabelle looks up at him and her anger seems to fade, her shoulders slumping forward slightly.

"Of course I trust you, Magnus," she says, voice sincere and a bit contrite. "I'm sorry. He was my responsibility. I was supposed to be guarding him."

"It wasn't your fault, my dear. Seelies love their little games," Magnus responds. Alec reaches out for him and Magnus seems to sense his agitation, because he tells Isabelle a little more firmly, "I'll take care of your brother. He'll be back to the institute as soon as he can be."

"OK," Isabelle agrees more readily this time. She glances at Alec and adds, "I'll tell them you're following up on another lead."

Alec nods, grateful, and watches as she disappears out of the club. Magnus guides him to stand and his hands on Alec's arms are a relief and a torture all at once.

"Come on, Alexander. Follow me," Magnus urges gently, taking his hand and tugging him through the club towards the seldom used office in the back. As soon as they make it through the door, Alec kisses him hungrily, pulling at Magnus's jacket.

He's been half hard since Magnus first touched him at the bar, but now Magnus's kiss has him grinding shamelessly against Magnus's thigh, hard and desperate. A low whine rips out of his throat when Magnus attempts to pull back.

"Fuck me, please," Alec begs, too far gone for shyness or pretense. "Please, please, Magnus."

"Oh, darling," Magnus says. His voice is pitched low and soothing and he doesn't pull back from the friction of Alec's hips. "Somehow I don't think our first attempt at that particular activity should be with you in this state."

"Then let me suck you," Alec asks instead, leaning down to suck a kiss at Magnus's collarbone, where he knows his boyfriend is particularly sensitive. Magnus groans beautifully.

"I have an even better idea, angel," Magnus says, and Alec whines in frustration at being denied twice.

"Don't worry, you'll feel better after an orgasm," Magnus assures him, slowly dropping to his knees in front of Alec. Alec leans his head back against the door behind him as Magnus undoes the button on his jeans and then lowers the zipper, tugging them down with his boxers just enough to free Alec's cock.

"Well, yeah," Alec can't help but mutter. His brain still feels slightly fuzzy, and everything is so _hot_. "Everyone feels better after an orgasm."

When Magnus laughs in response, Alec can actually feel the breath against his cock, and- " _fuck_."

"I can't argue with that," Magnus agrees. But then he's done talking, because his lips are too busy wrapping the head of Alec's cock and sucking gently.

They've done this before, but Alec can say with absolute certainty that it's never been like this. Alec's never felt anything so intense in his life. It's pure heat - all around him, inside him, enveloping him.

Almost as soon as Magnus's mouth is on him, the heat inside Alec is boiling over, and his head slams back against the door as he starts to come. Magnus, caught off guard, pulls back with a slight cough, and Alec's release paints his cheeks and chin, dripping down his neck. Alec glances down at him and the sight has his cock twitching, valiantly trying to harden again, even as he continues to ride out the aftershocks of his first orgasm.

Instead of pulling Magnus up, Alec drops down to join him on the floor, pulling him into a heated, messy kiss. He can taste himself on Magnus's tongue.

"Fuck," Alec breathes out against Magnus's lips. "That was- fuck, Magnus. It felt-"

Alec realizes he's shaking slightly, but the overwhelming heat and urgency he felt before is gone now, and his head feels clear again.

Magnus chuckles, reaching out to cup Alec's cheek gently.

"Feel better?" he asks.

Alec blushes, rolling his eyes slightly. Magnus glances down at himself and frowns a bit at the come now staining the delicate material of his shirt. Alec opens his mouth to apologize, but before he can even get the words out, the mess is gone in a crackle of blue sparks. Alec follows Magnus's lead and moves to pull his own jeans back up, his still slightly shaky fingers fumbling with the button.

"So do you want to tell me what possessed you to take a drink from a seelie?" Magnus asks with a raised eyebrow, pulling himself back up from the floor and then holding out a hand for Alec.

Alec takes Magnus's offered hand but scoffs indignantly at the question.

"We were at _your_ bar," he says. "I thought it was one of your drinks."

"Ah," Magnus replies with a nod. "Well, I can't say it didn't work out in my favor, I suppose. But next time we break out the faerie sex magic, let's try to do so in my apartment, shall we?"

Alec's blush grows, but he doesn't try to dissuade Magnus from the notion of 'next time'. Not after the most intense orgasm of his life.

He thinks back to the scene at the bar and grimaces, rubbing his hands together in one of his many unconscious nervous gestures.

"Sorry, about um," he shrugs a bit and avoids Magnus's eye. "Sorry about what I said at the bar about, uh. Well. And for almost kissing him. I shouldn't have done that, magic or no."

Magnus takes his hands to stop Alec's fidgeting and when Alec forces himself to look up at him, his boyfriend is smiling at him, expression fond and gentle.

"You don't ever have to apologize for finding someone else attractive, Alec," Magnus tells him. "I won't pretend I would have been thrilled if you had kissed him, but you didn't, and you _were_ under a magic influence, so."

Alec smiles, grateful, and he leans forward to kiss Magnus again, this time slow and sweet.

"I have to go," he says regretfully when they pull back. "That information was- there's going to be a lot to do at the institute tonight."

Magnus nods and lets Alec pull away more fully, though his expression is a bit wistful.

"Call me if you need my help," he offers and Alec nods, giving him one last look before he slips back out into the noisy club.

Alec's veins are still pumping with adrenaline and it only increases when he finally lets himself think about what this new information could mean. After months of inaction, finally, _finally_.

Plus, he thinks with a slight smirk, now he has a new fond memory of Pandemonium (or of Magnus's office, at least) to brighten his spirits the next time he gets stuck on a mission here.

Maybe he doesn't really hate this place after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel kind of mean for this one, because it's not like it was really Alec's fault he couldn't last very long this time. Poor thing. As always, please send me thoughts/ideas/prompts (for this fic or for others) on [tumblr](https://ithilien-writes.tumblr.com/)!


	4. four.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit closer to a true PWP piece, but it's me, so Alec is still a mess of emotions. Also, bit of angst.

104 degrees. That's how hot it is outside. 104 degrees, and it's only June. Summer has never exactly been Alec's favorite season, but this is just ridiculous.

Thankfully, he's currently sitting in Magnus's blissfully air-conditioned loft and avoiding the boiling asphalt outside, at least for the moment. His walk from the subway was thoroughly unpleasant though, and even now, the heat seems to stick to his skin, making his shoulders itch and his cheeks flush.

Magnus is mixing some sort of cold drink for them, and Alec watches the condensation roll down the edge of the large glass pitcher as Magnus stirs the contents inside. It should be easy and comfortable, lounging on Magnus's couch and preparing to spend a lazy day with his boyfriend, but it's like the oppressive heat from outside is still crawling up Alec's spine somehow. Alec watches Magnus bite his lip in concentration, still stirring their drinks, and Alec has to suppress a growl low in his throat. He wants to bite it for him. _Fuck._

Alec rises from the couch and goes to join Magnus where he stands, needing to be closer, to touch him. He places a gentle hand on Magnus's hip and hooks his chin over Magnus's shoulder, hoping to cool some of the heat thrumming through his veins. If anything, it just gets worse.

Magnus hums appreciatively as Alec settles around him. 

"Ah, this should cool us off," Magnus tells him, seemingly satisfied with his final addition and moving to pour the honey-colored concoction into two waiting glasses, filled to the brim with ice. "Sometimes I wonder why I stay in New York. The weather here is ungodly."

"Says the warlock," Alec murmurs, and Magnus chuckles. 

He pulls back a bit from Alec's embrace and then turns around to face him, handing him one of the glasses before taking a sip of his own. Alec copies the movement and almost moans in relief as the cold liquid slides down his throat. It tastes sweet but rich, like almonds and... coconut maybe? Whatever it is, it's delicious.

Alec looks back down at Magnus to tell him so, but his boyfriend seems to have zoned out somewhere in the vicinity of Alec's collarbone, newly visible due to the extra buttons Alec had undone when he first sat down, still trying to escape the heat. 

"You okay there?" he asks playfully, eyebrow raised. Magnus seems to shake himself a little before looking up to meet Alec's gaze.

"You look positively sinful at the moment, I hope you know," Magnus informs him, reaching forward to trace a finger along the collar of Alec's shirt. "It's making me think very unwholesome thoughts."

Alec swallows another sip of his drink.

"Like what?" he asks.

"Well for one, that we're both wearing entirely too many clothes for a heat wave like this," Magnus replies. He finishes his drink and sets it back down on the table, using both hands now to map the hard lines of Alec's chest through his shirt. Alec's pulse quickens.

"And?" Alec asks, a little breathlessly. "You said, 'for one.'"

"I was also thinking that you would look even better bent over my couch and begging for my cock," Magnus answers with a smirk.

He sounds as confident and seductive as ever, but Alec can still hear the hint of a question underneath the words. They've not gotten each other off with more than hands and mouths yet, but by the angel, Alec _wants._

He doesn't trust his words though, so Alec responds by quickly setting his own drink down next to Magnus's and then tugging Magnus into a bruising kiss, Magnus's tongue hot in his mouth where the drink had only just begun to cool it. 

"Alec-" Magnus murmurs against his lips, and Alec can't help but groan in frustration as Magnus pulls back slightly. He knows that voice; it's Magnus's 'we should talk about this' voice.

"Magnus, please," Alec says, trying to head off the conversation before it starts. "I'm- I. I want you."

"I can see that, darling," Magnus practically purrs, slotting their hips together as if to underline his words.

The _tone_ is still there though, and Alec knows what he said wasn't enough. When Magnus starts to say something else, Alec cuts him off.

"I want you to fuck me," Alec tells him bluntly, feeling bold. It's more direct then he's ever been about something sexual, and he can see that it catches Magnus off guard.

But apparently not in a bad way, if Magnus's low growl and the sudden appearance of his unglamoured eyes are any indication. He surges forward and captures Alec's mouth again, only pausing enough for them to both tug off their shirts before diving back in. 

It's a new kind of heat now - or maybe it's just the same heat with a new edge, Alec's not sure. All he knows is that it's scorching through his entire body, and that Magnus is somehow both the source and the cure. It's maddening and perfect and- _fuck._

Magnus leans down to trail kisses along Alec's collarbone, sucking a bruise near the base of his throat, and Alec keens, desperately rutting his hips against Magnus's.

"Please," Alec whines, digging his fingers into Magnus's shoulder blades. "Oh, fuck. _Please_."

"Always so polite," Magnus murmurs in response, reaching down to undo Alec's jeans and slide them off his hips. "How can I say no to a request like that?"

Alec reaches down to help Magnus, pushing his jeans and boxers further down his legs before kicking them off entirely, thankful that this boots are already sitting by the door. It still costs him precious seconds of not touching Magnus though, so once they're off he immediately draws Magnus into another kiss, teeth catching on his bottom lip and making Magnus groan.

They keep kissing while Magnus maneuvers them closer to the couch, slowly inching forward until Alec feels his thighs bump up against the arm rest. Alec finally pulls back then, looking to Magnus to take the next step, but Magnus seems to be hesitating again, brow slightly furrowed over newly glamoured eyes. 

Suddenly panicked that Magnus has changed his mind, Alec quickly turns around and bends over the edge of the couch on his own, without waiting for Magnus's instruction. He feels incredibly exposed and vulnerable in this new position, and his heart hammers in his chest as he waits for Magnus to react, to touch him, _anything_.

"Oh, Alexander," Magnus says, voice laced with awe. A soothing hand runs along the length on Alec's back, making him shiver even through the heat. Magnus's hand dips lower, down to Alec's ass, spreading his cheeks gently. "Look at you, my beautiful angel."

He traces a finger around Alec's rim, the pressure much too light, and Alec moans obscenely, pushing his hips back. Magnus chuckles and the too light pressure disappears entirely, only to return a moment later, his touch suddenly slicked with something cold enough to make Alec hiss at the sensation.

Magnus kisses his tailbone in apology, but Alec quickly forgets about the cold as one of Magnus's fingers slips inside of him, pressing in and slicking him from inside. Alec hasn't ever- he tried a couple of times, after he and Magnus started dating, alone in his room and usually fresh off a spine-tingling make out session with Magnus that left his body aching for more. But it never felt quite right, the old embarrassment and shame still clinging to the walls of his room at the institute slowly invading his bed and quelling his desire. It certainly never felt like _this._

Magnus thrusts in and out of Alec gently, crooking his finger slightly on each push in, exploring Alec in a new and impossibly intimate way. After a few moments, he pulls back again and keeps going, pulling all the way out this time, and Alec cants his hips back to chase him, whining at the loss.

"You're doing so well, darling," Magnus tells him, and something bright and pleased blooms in Alec's chest. "Do you want another finger?"

"Yes," Alec answers immediately, twisting his neck to try to see Magnus's face. "Yes, yes, please."

Magnus hushes him gently, the soothing hand returning to Alec's back. Alec gives up trying to look back at Magnus and lets his head drop forward again, closing his eyes just as Magnus's fingers return to his hole, now pushing in together.

It's more pressure this time, and Alec isn't entirely sure that it's a good pressure. He feels fuller, stretched, and the heat is still there but it feels a little muted. He squirms uncomfortably. 

"I know," Magnus tells him, as if he's spoken his thoughts out loud. "Just a bit more, okay? You're doing so wonderfully, Alexander."

Alec lets himself relax at Magnus's words, and the pleasure comes back quicker than he expects, causing a low moan to spill from his lips when Magnus presses back in. Then suddenly, Magnus is pushing in just a little deeper, crooking his fingers just so, and.. _oh_. Oh.

Pleasure like Alec has never felt before spikes inside of him, but it's gone just as quickly when Magnus's fingers pull back again.

"Magnus," Alec gasps, overwhelmed and desperate, pushing back to try to take Magnus's fingers deeper. 

"I've got you," Magnus promises, and he means it, because the next thrust pushes his fingers exactly where Alec needs them. Then Magus simply holds them there, rubbing, and Alec almost sobs.

But he also starts to feel an all too familiar tightening in his balls and _fuck, it's too soon, too soon_. He pulls away from Magnus's fingers sharply, breathing hard and willing himself to calm down.

"Too much?" Magnus asks gently, his fingers still inside of Alec but just barely. 

"Yeah, I- sorry," Alec says, voice low. He focuses on trying to control his breathing as he struggles to think of something unsexy.

"No apologies, you're doing perfect," Magnus tells him, resuming his gentle pace from before, but keeping his thrusts shallow. Alec is still teetering on the edge and he bites his lip, hard, trying to distract himself. _Don't fuck this up,_ he repeats like a mantra in his head.

"Just think," Magnus continues, picking up the pace just slightly, but still careful to keep his thrusts shallow, "how amazing it will feel when I fill you up with my cock."

And that's it. Alec tries to hold it off, but he's coming, clenching around Magnus's fingers and thrusting weakly against the couch, spilling against the fabric and down onto the carpet below. Magnus's fingers still, and he rubs at Alec's back as his orgasm washes through him. When the aftershocks fade, he slowly pulls his fingers out and starts to move back. Alec feels like crying.

"Don't, please," Alec says thickly, pushing his hips back toward Magnus again. "I'm sorry, I couldn't- I. Please. You don't have to stop. I didn't mean to fuck it up, I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

But Magnus's hands are gone and Alec can feel the tears start to prick at the corners of his eyes. 

"Oh, darling," Magnus says. He's on the other side of Alec now and he gently guides him up, tugging him forward into Magnus's lap on the couch. "You didn't do anything wrong. You were perfect, angel."

But the same words that soothed him before only turn Alec's stomach now. Because he wasn't perfect. He wasn't even close. Magnus's still hard cock pressing up against him is proof of that.

He can fix it though. Alec pushes down the heavy sense of failure sinking into in chest and tries to refocus on Magnus. He pulls himself up more fully into Magnus's lap and kisses him, reaching down for Magnus's cock as he does. He strokes it a few times and is endlessly relieved when Magnus moans into his mouth, bucking up into Alec's fist. After a few more strokes, Alec repositions himself slightly, still continuing their kiss, and tries to bear down against Magnus's cock beneath him. It's so much bigger than Magnus's fingers though, and too dry, and he can't-

Magnus jerks away from him so roughly that Alec cowers back as if he's been slapped. He knows instinctively that he's made it worse somehow, but he doesn't know why.

Magnus reaches for him, but his hand doesn't go to Alec's cheek like he expects it to. Instead, he swipes under Alec's eye gently, and his fingers come back wet. Alec shrinks back even further.

 _Of course Magnus doesn't want him,_ he thinks, staring vacantly at the line where the cushion meets the back of the couch. _He can't do anything right, and now he's crying, for fuck's sake._

"Alexander," Magnus says softly, but he doesn't move to touch him again. "Listen to me: I love you. I love everything that we were just doing, and we're not stopping now because you did anything wrong."

Alec keeps staring at the couch. Magnus's words should make him feel better, but instead he feels something like guilt settle heavy in his stomach. Magnus doesn't deserve this.

"Please talk to me," Magnus pleads, voice small and anxious. "What happened? What's wrong?"

"We were going to have sex," Alec mutters, "for the first time, and I fucked it up."

"First of all," Magnus says, "we've had sex many times before today. I hate to break it to you, my dear, but my cock in your throat last night? That was sex."

"You know what I mean," Alec says, a little annoyed at Magnus's suddenly flippant tone.

"Secondly," Magnus continues as if he hadn't heard Alec's interjection, "Coming on my fingers isn't a 'fuck up,' darling, it's foreplay. I have every faith that you could have... risen to the occasion again for round two."

"I can't believe you're making fun of me right now," Alec says, finally lifting his eyes from their fixed spot on the couch. Alec's annoyance with Magnus conflicts with his feelings of inadequacy, pushing them aside slightly.

"I'm not making fun of you," Magnus promises, reaching out for Alec's hand, but pausing at the last moment, as if not sure his touch is welcome. Alec takes his hand and Magnus smiles. "I'm just saying it's okay. I don't have any expectations of you here, Alec. You could never disappoint me."

Alec rolls his eyes, because that's such a _line_ , but when he looks up at Magnus, he's surprised by the sincerity he sees. 

"You're always so fucking patient with me," Alec mutters, as if that's somehow a negative quality in Magnus. He absentmindedly plays with one of the rings on Magnus's fingers. 

"Patience is a virtue," Magnus says with dramatic solemnity. Then, after a pause he adds, "but coming three times in one night is infinitely more fun."

Alec laughs in surprise at the joke, before pinching at Magnus's side and making him laugh as well. The laughter is strangely cathartic after their tense conversation and they slowly spiral into hysterics, feeding off of each other - one almost getting under control only for the other to set him off again. 

When they finally calm down for real, Alec takes Magnus's hand again, squeezing softly.

"Sorry I freaked out," he says. He half expects Magnus to brush him off or make another joke, but his tone is serious when he responds.

"This is all new to you, Alexander," Magnus reminds him gently. "I think you're allowed to be a little overwhelmed sometimes."

It's such a simple concept really - he's allowed to be overwhelmed, of course he is - but Alec feels so grateful to Magnus in that moment, for saying it out loud, for his easy, unwavering support. Magnus tugs him closer and Alec goes readily, allowing himself to be pulled into Magnus's side.

They just sit like that for awhile, Magnus playing with Alec's hair and Alec still fiddling with one of his rings. They're both still naked, but the atmosphere is the opposite of charged. If anything, they've come full circle back to the lazy heat of summer.

But eventually, Alec forces himself to break the calm silence to ask the one question that's still plaguing him.

"Three times?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all have been so wonderful about this fic, seriously. please keep bugging me on [tumblr](https://ithilien-writes.tumblr.com/).


	5. five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **! Warnings for this part:** similar to the warning for part three, while I would not personally consider it dubcon at all, the sex in this chapter does happen while Magnus is at least somewhat under the influence of alcohol.

Alec can tell something is wrong as soon as he opens the door to the loft. For one thing, he had expected to beat Magnus there by at least an hour. Magnus had been tied up with some sort of complicated client work for the last several days that was keeping him out at all hours, and Alec had no reason to believe today would be any different. But when Alec steps inside the loft, he finds Magnus sitting on the couch, dressed down in simple linen pants and a t-shirt, nursing a glass of scotch. The change in schedule isn't concerning by itself - Magnus's schedule can be somewhat unpredictable even on the best of days - but Alec is pretty sure that the scotch Magnus is drinking had been unopened before today. The bottle on the table near Magnus is more than half empty.

"Alexander!" Magnus says with a too bright smile. "What are you doing here in the middle of the day?"

Alec frowns.

"It's nearly ten, Magnus."

Magnus looks shocked for a moment before it fades into an amused smile.

"Oops!" He says, with a laugh that's almost a giggle, "guess I lost track of the time."

Alec drops his gear by the door and toes off his boots before coming to join Magnus on the couch. He moves more cautiously than usual, and it takes him back to the very beginning of their relationship, when Alec was never really sure what was expected of him, or how he was supposed to fit into Magnus's world. He thought they were past that point by now, but this is something new. Alec has never seen Magnus like this.

Magnus snaps his fingers and a drink appears in Alec's hand so suddenly that only his quick reflexes save it from ending up all over the couch. Alec grimaces and sets it down gently on the table.

"You're not going to drink with me?" Magnus pouts.

"What's wrong?" Alec asks, because he knows Magnus well enough by now to know that something must be. It's not just the simple clothes or the faded makeup or the fact that he's drunk. Now that Alec is sitting next to him on the couch, he can see the pain hiding underneath Magnus's smile. He can see the flicker of hurt in his eyes.

Magnus sets his own glass on the table and then turns back to face Alec, but his expression isn't what Alec is expecting. He's smirking playfully.

"Well, if you're not going to drink with me, I guess I'll have to think of some other activity we can do together," Magnus tells him, apparently intending to ignore Alec's question altogether.

He slides closer to Alec on the couch and pulls him into a kiss, moving to straddle Alec's thighs. The kiss is sloppier than usual and Alec can taste the scotch on Magnus's tongue, but he still finds himself arching into Magnus's touch. It's been days since they last had any real time together, and sliding his tongue into Magnus's mouth feels like coming home.

Magnus bites at Alec's lip gently and slides a hand up under Alec's shirt to trace the broad planes of his back. Alec clutches at Magnus's shoulders and groans aloud when Magnus shifts to sit more firmly in Alec's lap. He can feel the hardening line of Magnus's cock starting to press against his stomach through the thin fabric of Magnus's pants.

"Wait, hey, wait," Alec says, reluctantly forcing himself to pull away from Magnus's kiss, and placing a hand on Magnus's hip to still him. Magnus groans in frustration.

"Tell me what's wrong," Alec asks again. As much as he wants to keep kissing Magnus (or, to rut together on the couch until they both come in their pants like teenagers), he wants to know what's hurting Magnus more. He wants to do something to fix it.

"Alexander, please," Magnus whispers, voice catching slightly on the plea. Alec's heart constricts.

"I just want to help you," Alec says. He feels like he's fucking up again, but he doesn't have a roadmap for this. He doesn't know what he's supposed to do.

"Fuck me," Magnus asks, voice low, and Alec's head snaps up in surprise. The teasing smirk from before is gone, replaced with a look of open longing laced with sadness. Alec doesn't think he's ever seen Magnus look so _vulnerable_ before.

"You said you want to help me? " Magnus repeats, still holding Alec's gaze. "Then take me to bed, darling."

 _And what is Alec supposed to say to_ that _?_

In the end, he doesn't say anything, just gets his feet underneath him and lifts himself up off the couch, bringing Magnus with him in his arms, and carrying him further into the apartment, to the bedroom.

But after he deposits Magnus gently onto the bed, Alec hesitates. He thinks he knows what Magnus is asking - 'fuck me' seems pretty clear - but they haven't ever- Alec hasn't ever been the one to... well. He just doesn't want to fuck it up or hurt Magnus, especially when Magnus is so clearly already hurting.

Magnus tugs at Alec's shirt, urging him down, and Alec allows himself to be pulled onto the bed with Magnus, crouching over him.

"I don't-" Alec starts, unsure. "Tell me what to do, Magnus."

"Kiss me," Magnus says, so Alec does.

He falls more fully into Magnus as they kiss, losing his balance as his brain gets distracted, and Magnus uses the opportunity to roll them both to the side slightly. Alec tugs at Magnus's shirt and Magnus huffs in frustration when it gets caught under him due to their position. But before Alec can even move to sit up and try again, they're both suddenly and completely naked.

Alec laughs.

"A little impatient, are we?"

"Yes," Magnus growls, latching onto Alec's throat and causing whatever response he'd been forming to disappear entirely. Alec slides his hands up Magnus's sides and along his back, reveling in the newly exposed skin.

By the angel, Magnus is so beautiful.

Alec arches into Magnus's continued assault, barring his neck for better access. He knows there's going to be a bruise at the base of his throat tomorrow, but he can't bring himself to care, not when Magnus's tongue is hot against his skin. Besides, maybe if Alec is really good, Magnus will offer to heal it for him before he returns to the institute.

Alec can feel Magnus, hard against his thigh, rutting his hips in slow circles. It still surprises Alec sometimes, that Magnus would be so affected by him. After all of his years, and the other lovers he had during them, it doesn't make sense really. Alec isn't anything special.

But Magnus? _By the angel._

Magnus pulls back a bit to admire his work and smiles softly at Alec. The sadness is still there, just underneath, and Alec wishes he knew what to do. Magnus is always so good at taking care of him; Alec just wants to be able to do the same.

Magnus rolls slightly, reaching over the side of the bed to root around in the nightstand before rolling back with a small bottle of lube. Alec takes it from him, but in his nervousness, pours too much of it onto his fingers, dripping it down onto the sheets below.

"Sorry, fuck," he breathes out, cheeks flushing, but Magnus just takes hold of Alec's wrist and guides it down between his own legs.

They've done this enough times now that Alec isn't exactly shy about the mechanics, but it's still a lot different to be doing it like this. He doesn't quite expect the heat of sinking one of his fingers slowly inside of Magnus.

Magnus tucks his face back into Alec's neck, gasping out softly against his skin. Alec doesn't know if sex has ever been like this with them before. It's always been intimate, but there's a tenderness now, a specific kind of closeness that makes Alec feel like he and Magnus may be the only two people left in the world.

He presses a second finger in and slowly drags them in and out, focusing on every sound Magnus makes, every subtle shift of his body, to make sure that Magnus is comfortable. He wonders vaguely how long it's been since Magnus has done this with someone.

Magnus's breath is hot against Alec's neck, placing small kisses on his skin in irregular patterns, like he can't quite focus.

"Is this okay?" Alec asks, because suddenly he needs to know for sure.

Magnus pulls his head up slightly and Alec's heart breaks to see that his eyes are slightly wet.

"I love you," Magnus says with so much feeling that Alec's breath catches. Alec rests his forehead against Magnus's and closes his eyes against the onslaught of feelings.

"I love you too, Magnus," he responds, trying to put as much of himself into the words as he possibly can. "So much."

He starts to slide his fingers out, not thinking he got the confirmation he needed, but Magnus clenches around him and he stills.

"Another," Magnus murmurs.

So instead of pulling back, Alec presses a third finger in alongside the other two, relishing in the pleased groan that Magnus makes.

They don't usually take as long with this part with Alec, probably because Alec is so impatient, so sensitive to Magnus's touch, that every drag of Magnus's fingers inside of him just nudges him closer to the edge. Even now, Alec is painfully hard just from the the feeling of Magnus clenching around his fingers. He can't imagine what it'll feel like around his cock. How completely connected they'll be. He shivers.

"Come on," Magnus prods, curling a hand around Alec's neck. "I'm ready."

"I don't want to hurt you," Alec admits, still working his fingers inside of Magnus as he stalls.

"I know," Magnus says softly, and his eyes look a little wetter than before.

He kisses Alec's cheek, the same way he does when he sneaks up on Alec while he's making dinner or when he catches Alec at the institute and doesn't want to push his luck. It makes Alec's stomach flutter.

Alec slowly drags his fingers out, finding the discarded lube in the sheets and using the rest to slick his cock.

"How do you want...?" he asks, and Magnus shifts them back into their original position, with Magnus lying back against the pillows and Alec crouching over him. Magnus slides his hands lightly up Alec's side and Alec can't help but smile despite his nerves.

"Tickles," he mutters, and Magnus grins. Magnus pulls his knees up to give Alec better access and Alec carefully positions himself against Magnus.

But the second he starts to push in, he knows he's not going to last. There's so much heat, such a perfect pressure and drag against his cock, it's incredible. He has to pause halfway inside, tipping his forehead against Magnus's and breathing deeply. Magnus runs a soothing hand up his bicep.

"Sorry," he murmurs, face inches from Magnus's but eyes closed. "You're so- I'm. I'm not gonna last."

"That's okay," Magnus breathes out, hooking his ankles around Alec to try to urge him to move. "Come on."

He presses his heels into Alec's back lightly and Alec finally relents, pushing in the rest of the way, and then pulling back slowly. Magnus moans beautifully.

Alec wants to live in this moment forever, pressing into Magnus and drawing these sounds from his lips, feeling connected to him in every way. But by the third shaky thrust, he can feel his orgasm building, his balls clenching tight and his hips stuttering.

He tries to keep fucking Magnus through it but it's too much, and he ends up just falling forward against Magnus's chest, rutting his hips in small, stuttering movements as he shoots inside of Magnus. Magnus's heat is still all around him and it seems to make everything that much more intense, drawing his orgasm out.

He kisses the area of Magnus's chest that he's landed on, slowly mapping his way back up to Magnus's mouth and kissing him soundly. He starts to pull out but Magnus clenches around him, tightening his grip on Alec's shoulder, and Alec hisses, oversensitive.

"Don't leave," Magnus whispers, rolling his hips in a way that's both heaven and torture. "Please don't leave."

"I'm not going anywhere," Alec promises, but he reaches down to still Magnus's hips. "Just, fuck. Just give me a second."

Magnus kisses him again and Alec tries to steady his hammering heart. He's still mostly hard inside of Magnus, but every twitch of Magnus's body has him tensing, a confusing mix of pain and pleasure. Magnus scrapes a hand up Alec's chest and catches on his nipple and Alec keens, his hips snapping involuntarily.

He and Magnus both moan at the sensation. The drag of Alec's cock inside Magnus is wetter now, slicked by his own come as he tentatively starts to thrust again. Magnus clutches back at Alec's shoulders again and rolls his hips to meet Alec's thrusts.

"Yes, yes," Magnus breathes out. "Just like that, angel."

Alec groans and sets up a steadier rhythm then before, feeling somehow both more relaxed and more determined after his first orgasm. He catalogs the sounds spilling from Magnus's lips, the sheen of sweat of his forehead. He changes the angle slightly and Magnus whimpers, hips snapping up roughly.

Alec reaches down and wraps a hand around Magnus, jerking him in time to the movement of their hips. It's probably a bit to rough, too dry without the slick of lube, but Magnus doesn't seem to be complaining. He arches into Alec's touch and surges up to capture Alec's lips again, more of an open press of mouths than a true kiss at this point.

"I'm close," Alec groans, because somehow he is. Again.

"Yes, yes, I'm-" Magnus breaks off in a breathtaking sound of pleasure, shooting his release between them, biting at Alec's shoulder to stifle his cry. Alec continues to work him through it, even as the spasm of Magnus's muscles send him tumbling back over the edge as well.

Afterwards, they just hold each other for several long moments, chests rising and falling in unison, still connected. But after awhile it starts to feel uncomfortable again, Alec wincing when Magnus shifts beneath him. This time when he moves to pull out, Magnus doesn't stop him.

Alec rolls them slightly so that they're on their sides again and he leans forward to press a kiss to Magnus's sweaty temple.

"That was amazing," Alec says, and Magnus hums in agreement, reaching up to trace the line of Alec's collarbone.

But as the silence stretches out, Alec's brain slowly starts to spin again, bringing the worry back to the surface. Magnus is smiling softly, and he looks sated, but whatever was bothering him earlier hasn't disappeared either.

"You don't have to talk to me if you don't want to," Alec tells Magnus softly, "but I'm here, you know, if you- if you do. Want to."

Magnus exhales quietly, but otherwise doesn't respond right away. The silence seems to amplify in the rustling of the sheets, in the soft sounds of their breath.

"I saw Camille today," Magnus eventually says, still tracing Alec's collarbone, but not quite meeting his eyes. "Briefly."

Alec takes a minute to digest that. This was about Camille then. She had done something, said something most likely, that upset Magnus badly enough that he'd spent the rest of the day drinking alone in his apartment. Badly enough that he needed physical reassurance about his relationship with Alec.

By the angel, Alec hates that woman.

"Do you still love her?"

It's not what Alec means to ask, but as soon as the words are out, he realizes he needs to know the answer.

"Camille and I have known each other a long time," Magnus replies eventually, after a considerable pause draws out between them. "She unfortunately knows every single one of my insecurities and exactly how to prey on them."

It's not an answer, not really, but maybe that's an answer in and of itself. Alec doesn't think he's jealous exactly, but it's certainly not a cheerful realization to know that someone else still has such a hold on his boyfriend's heart.

"She might have said some unpleasant things about you," Magnus admits softly, the hand that's been tracing Alec's collarbone slowly moving farther down his chest, "and I should really know better by now, but well..."

Alec considers this, remembering the mercifully few times he's met Camille and the harsh picture she'd tried to paint of his and Magnus's future together.

 _She knows every single one of my insecurities,_ Magnus had said.

"You're afraid," Alec realizes, the thought hitting him like a punch to the gut. "You're afraid I'll hurt you like she did."

"I know you well enough to know that you're no cruel-hearted Camille," Magnus assures him quickly. Then, softly, he adds, "but there are a lot of ways to hurt someone."

Alec tugs at Magnus a bit, needing him closer. He doesn't understand Camille at all. Didn't she know what a precious gift she'd been given in Magnus's heart? Alec has no idea what he did to deserve Magnus's love, but now that he has it, he can't ever imagine throwing it away.

Alec desperately wishes he were better with words. He thinks if he were better at expressing his feelings then Magnus wouldn't have to feel like this. Because he would _know_. He would know that Alec's whole world lit up the moment Magnus stepped into his life.

Twenty-three years of grey, and then suddenly, a brilliant burst of color. A beautiful warlock who sauntered into Alec's life and called him 'pretty' even when he was standing right next to Jace. Someone who actually stood up to Alec's mother, and made Alec believe for the first time that his life could be different. Better. If he could just be brave and change it.

"I love you," Alec says aloud, needing to start somewhere. Magnus looks up at him with a small smile and Alec's resolve hardens. "You don't- you don't even know how much I. Magnus, you. You're the strongest person I know. The bravest, the most selfless, most giving, most beautiful. I-"

Magnus cuts him off with a needy kiss, licking into Alec's mouth and pressing their bodies back together.

Alec lets himself be pulled in for a moment, indulging in the feeling of closeness, but then he forces himself to pull back slightly, determined.

"What she said, it's not true," he tells Magnus.

"You can't know that. You don't even know what she said," Magnus reminds him gently.

"I don't need to," Alec insists. "She doesn't know anything about me, or about our relationship."

"You don't necessarily need to know someone to know certain truths about them," Magnus says, warily. "She knows you're a shadowhunter."

Alec feels his jaw clench in annoyance.

"So?" Alec prompts, even though he can guess where this is going now. He wants Magnus to say it out loud, so Alec can tell him in no uncertain terms how stupid he is.

Alec takes a breath and reaches forward, cupping Magnus's cheek. He hopes Magnus knows that Alec's annoyance isn't with him. At least, not really.

"I know you care for me," Magnus starts, and Alec tenses - _care for_ , not _love_ \- "but one day you'll be made to choose between your feelings for me and your duty to the Clave, to your family. I know how important your family is to you, Alec."

 _You're part of my family now_ , Alec wants to say, but the words stick in his throat.

"I chose at the wedding," he says instead. "I chose you."

Magnus's eyes crinkle at the corners as if he's remembering the moment.

"Sometimes I still can't believe you did that," he says, voice laced with awe.

"Neither can I," Alec chuckles. Then he catches Magnus's eye and his tone becomes more serious, "You asked me afterwards if I regretted it. I don't, Magnus. I don't regret it."

Magnus lets out a breath and turns his head to kiss the fingers settled against his cheek. He's smiling again, and Alec doesn't want to ruin it, but he has to say one more thing.

"I know I can't give you forever like Camille could've," Alec says, "but you've got me for as long as I can give. Or... as long as you still want me, I guess."

He thinks it's probably too soon to be making that kind of declaration - that kind of _vow_ , really - but it's how Alec feels. He's certainly not going to leave Magnus at the first sign of trouble from the Clave. He's in this for the long haul.

Magnus's smile doesn't fade, but it does turn slightly wistful.

"I don't love her anymore," Magnus says, as if Alec had only just asked. "At least not more than one can love the memory of a person who no longer exists."

"I get it, you were with her a long time," Alec says, even though there's no real way he can fathom Magnus's extraordinarily long life, or the fact that he's had relationships that lasted five times longer than Alec has even yet been alive. "Of course she still means something to you. Even if it's not the same as it was when you were together."

Magnus leans a little further into Alec's touch.

"I don't think I've ever felt for anyone what I feel for you, Alexander," Magnus says.

Alec's heart swells at the declaration, but Magnus isn't finished.

"And you're right, that scares me," he admits. "When Camille ended things, it nearly destroyed me, Alec. So what will happen when-"

"You told me once before that even you couldn't see the future," Alec cuts him off to remind him. "We're both in this thing together, and we're both- I'm scared too, you know?"

"But would losing me now be any less painful?" Alec asks. "Because it wouldn't for me. I'm already too far gone, and I think you are too."

Magnus chuckles lightly, wiping a bit of wetness away from his eyes.

"I suppose you're right on that," he says.

"What we just did, I-" Alec tries, but the words stick in his throat, like usual. He clears it and tries again. "I've never felt that close to someone, Magnus. It was like you were a part of me. I could feel your heartbeat inside of mine."

Magnus sighs happily and stretches out a bit before curling back into Alec.

"It's been a long time since I'd done that," he says, confirming Alec's suspicions, "and I don't ever remember it feeling like _that_. You were amazing, my dear."

He stretches again, shifting his hips, and Alec realizes that Magnus hasn't yet cleaned them as he usually does with his magic. Which means that Magnus can probably still feel... Alec blushes, hiding his face in Magnus's neck. He would never admit it out loud, but he always loves that part - feeling Magnus's come inside of him afterwards and being reminded of what they'd just done.

Feeling bold, he slides a hand around Magnus and underneath, pressing against him lightly. When Magnus doesn't protest, Alec slips a finger back inside, sliding in easily.

Magnus moans at the sensation, but still manages a smirk in Alec's direction when he asks, "Round two, already?"

"Round _three_ ," Alec reminds him, still sliding his fingers through the evidence of that very statement.

Magnus laughs, clenching around Alec's fingers, and Alec finds for the first time that he's not embarrassed at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so that's the end of the main story! thanks for hanging in with me on this, I have loved every single comment, kudos, ask and rec I've received. y'all are the best. 
> 
> the '+1' smutfest finale will be coming soon to fully finish it out, so until then, please keep bothering me on [tumblr](https://ithilien-writes.tumblr.com/)!


	6. .one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this last '+1' piece is just pure, indulgent smut from word one. hope you enjoy!

Alec arches desperately, pulling tight against the bonds at his wrists. This is, by far, the best worst idea he's ever had.

Magnus is smirking up at him from his current position between Alec's thighs, pulling back just enough to give Alec some measure of relief but not going far. He reaches out and traces a finger around the cool metal ring nestled against Alec's balls.

"Alright, darling?" he asks.

Alec is definitely not alright. He's coming apart at the seams. Except he's not, of course; that's the problem.

Magnus chuckles at Alec's lack of response and lets his fingers wander, mapping the hard line of Alec's cock, his touch feather-light. Alec groans.

"Magnus," he murmurs, his boyfriend's name rolling off his tongue like a plea.

"You want me to take it off?" Magnus asks, fingers moving down to the ring once again, hovering just at the clasp.

"No, I- no," Alec manages, even though it's the exact opposite of what his body is begging for. "You haven't come yet."

"Ah, and that was the wager, wasn't it?" Magnus responds with a grin.

"Only how exactly do you plan to accomplish that, Alexander?" Magnus continues, walking his fingers playfully up and down the crease of Alec's thigh. "When you're all tied up? I mean, I would offer to untie you, but we both know you're incapable of keeping your hands where they're supposed to be."

It's unfortunately true, but not for lack of trying on Alec's part. He half thinks that Magnus only bound his hands when he realized how distressed Alec was becoming at his own inability to follow Magnus's directions. He wanted to be good. He was trying so hard.

"I could," Alec starts, but breaks off in a groan when Magnus wraps a hand back around him suddenly. "I could - _ah_ \- suck you. Or, uh, you- fuck. You could ride me."

Magnus's hand speeds up as he seems to consider this and Alec can't hold back the whimper that slips past his lips, his hips bucking up into Magnus's grip. He's right there, teetering on the edge of the release he's so desperate for. But he just lingers at the crest, never managing to tip over the ledge. He can feel frustrated tears prick at the corner of his eyes and he closes them against the feeling.

Suddenly Magnus's hand is gone.

"Oh, angel," Magnus murmurs, moving up the bed and cupping Alec's cheek. "You said you'd tell me if it was too much."

Alec forces himself to open his eyes, finding Magnus's concerned frown just inches away.

"No, it's not, it-" Alec tries to find the words to reassure Magnus, but as always, they elude him. He decides to switch tactics instead. "I want to suck you. Please, Magnus. Fuck, I. Please."

The concern fades from Magnus's face, only to be replaced with a smirk that makes Alec's stomach knot in anticipation.

"I don't know, darling." Magnus tells him. "I liked your idea about me riding that gorgeous cock of yours."

Lust pools in Alec's gut and he surges forward to kiss Magnus while he's still close enough for Alec's limited range of motion. Magnus slides his hand from Alec's cheek to the back of his neck as he licks his way into Alec's mouth. Alec briefly loses himself in the warm familiarity of Magnus's kiss, giving himself a moment to refocus.

"Both," he murmurs against Magnus's lips when they finally part. Magnus blinks at him, brows furrowing in confusion.

"Let me suck you first," Alec clarifies. "Then you can ride me after."

Magnus's cat-eyes widen slightly before he grins, pecking Alec on the lips again.

"What a wonderful compromise," he agrees with enthusiasm. "Ever the diplomat, Alexander."

Alec huffs out a laugh, but nudges at Magnus with his knee to urge him forward. It's a bit of an awkward position for him, half propped onto the pillows with his arms pulled tight above him, but he's finding that he sort of enjoys it. He doesn't really have any leverage from this position, but that just means that Magnus has to take the lead even more so than usual.

Unfortunately, Magnus seems to be coming to a similar realization and he hesitates, the small frown returning.

"I don't like you not having your hands or your voice," he mutters, casting his eyes about as if for a solution to appear. After a moment, he shakes his head. "I'll have to untie you for this. At least one hand."

Alec wants to argue, but he wants to get back to what they were doing more, so he keeps his mouth shut as Magnus deftly unties his left hand, rubbing gently at the wrist to soothe it. Alec can feel a hint of magic in the touch before he maneuvers Alec's hand onto his hip.

"Don't move it from there though, alright?" he asks, and Alec nods readily. "And pinch me or tap me if you want me to stop."

Alec nods again with a muttered, "okay, come on," and Magnus moves to crouch over him, knees on either side of Alec's shoulders, and cock finally, _finally_ where Alec wants it.

Magnus takes a hold of his own cock and presses it against Alec's lips, letting Alec's eager tongue trace around the head. Alec moans in pleasure at the first taste of Magnus, closing his lips and sucking gently. Magnus hums appreciatively.

"Open your mouth, angel," Magnus tells him after a few moments, and Alec does so immediately, flattening his tongue and relaxing his throat as Magnus slowly feeds him his cock.

Magnus braces his hands on the headboard on either side of Alec's still bound wrist, as he begins a steady rhythm of fucking into Alec's throat. Alec closes his eyes and lets himself float away a bit, losing all sense of anything that's not the feeling of Magnus's cock filling him so perfectly. He starts to hum softly and Magnus groans, hips stuttering.

On the next thrust in, Magnus pushes in to the hilt and holds there and Alec tries his best to swallow around him, his throat working. Alec's lungs start to burn but he secretly loves it, his own cock twitching helplessly against nothing.

After a moment, Magnus pulls back all the way, resting his cock against Alec's cheek as Alec gasps in a couple of sharp breaths. Magnus rubs a thumb against the same cheek where his cock rests, and says, "your fucking _mouth_ , Alexander. By the angel."

Alec slides out his tongue, trying to lick at Magnus's cock but catching his thumb instead and pulling the digit into his too empty mouth. He sucks at it greedily until Magnus pulls it away and replaces it with his cock again.

"One more time, all the way," Magnus says shakily, Alec sucking idly at the head of his cock. "Can you do that for me, darling?"

Alec nods and opens his mouth again, waiting for Magnus to push back inside, and groaning softly when he does. Magnus is a little less gentle this time, undoubtedly closer to his own release, his hips stuttering forward even as his cock plugs Alec's throat completely. Alec's nose presses against Magnus's abdomen as he works to swallow around Magnus's thick cock. This time though, the burning in his lungs gets to be too much, and he reluctantly forces himself to tap at Magnus's hip, almost regretting it when Magnus immediately pulls back.

"Are you alright?" Magnus asks worriedly as Alec sucks in a deep breath against his thigh. "Fuck, Alec. You-"

"I'm fine, Magnus," Alec cuts him off, trying to angle his mouth back down where he wants it. "Come back."

But Magnus sits back against Alec's thighs, moving to stroke his cheek again.

"That was amazing. Fucking wonderful," he praises softly, stealing another quick peck from Alec's lips. "But now I want your cock, remember?"

"Okay," Alec agrees, and he knows Magnus's responding chuckle is because of how reluctant he sounds.

"I'll tell you what," Magnus offers with a smile, "since you were so good this time, keeping your hand exactly where I told you and letting me know when you needed to stop, I'm going to leave you untied so you can open me up."

"Yes, fuck, please," Alec groans, hand finally sliding from his grip on Magnus's hip around to his gorgeous ass, squeezing softly.

"If I untie your other hand as well, can you be good for me?" Magnus asks.

"Yes, yes, I'll be good," Alec promises, tugging uselessly at his right wrist, suddenly needing to have both of his hands on Magnus. Magnus quickly unties it as he had the other, but before he can soothe any stress from the binds, Alec has already tugged away from him, both hands now cupping Magnus's ass.

"Alec," Magnus scolds softly. "You said you would be good."

"I know, fuck," Alec says, stomach dropping. "I'm sorry, sorry, I-"

"Shhh," Magnus soothes him, running a hand along Alec's sweat-slicked chest. "It's alright, angel. You've been so good tonight. You're doing so well."

He reaches over to the nightstand and grabs the discarded lube, giving it to Alec, who eagerly coats his fingers. Magnus sits up a little more to give Alec better access, and Alec presses a slick finger inside of him.

Magnus groans softly and Alec can tell he's getting impatient now too, his cock almost as hard as Alec's, jutting up against his stomach, slick with precome and Alec's saliva. Alec pushes two fingers in together and pumps them steadily, twisting and stretching inside of Magnus, slicking him with lube.

Once Alec is up to three fingers, Magnus is grinding down against him shamelessly, eyes closed in concentration, and Alec knows he's ready. He slips his fingers out and picks up the lube again, but then stops, not moving to open it. This was where he had failed last time, and Magnus had to bind his wrists.

Magnus opens his eyes after a moment, searching for Alec in confusion, but then smiling when he sees why Alec is hesitating.

"Oh, my darling boy," he says softly, taking the lube from Alec and opening it himself, "you're being so good for me, not touching yourself even though you're so desperate for it."

He underlines his words with rough strokes to Alec's neglected cock and Alec _keens_ , gripping Magnus's hips tightly.

"Please, Magnus," he gasps, and Magnus leans forward to capture his mouth in a heated kiss, even as he's positioning Alec against his entrance.

Magnus pulls back from the kiss and sits upright as he starts to bear down, bracing his hands on Alec's chest as he takes Alec inch by inch. The heat of Magnus's body is heaven and torture, a relentless and perfect pressure around Alec's cock. If it weren't for the cock ring, Alec wonders how many times he would have come tonight already. Two times? Three?

Magnus starts to work himself on Alec's cock in earnest, rolling his hips as Alec tries to match his rhythm. Alec knows his jerky thrusts aren't quite there though, hips stuttering out of time with Magnus's graceful movements. He can't help it; he feels half out of his mind with lust and the need to come. He can feel the tears at the corners of his eyes again.

"Magnus, Magnus, Magnus," he chants like a prayer, fingers digging into the soft flesh at Magnus's hips.

"I know," Magnus says, sounding wrecked, moving one of his hands from Alec's chest to wrap around his own cock. "We're almost there. Almost- _fuck_."

His orgasm seems to hit Magnus suddenly, and he fucks up into his own fist as he shoot across Alec's stomach and chest, up to his chin. He keeps working himself on Alec's cock as he rides it out and Alec tries his best to keep a steadier rhythm as Magnus loses focus.

Eventually Magnus stills, panting, and Alec stills with him, his cock still rock hard inside of Magnus. Magnus presses a languid kiss to Alec's mouth, licking out at the bit of come that fell across his chin, before sliding his tongue back into Alec's mouth to feed it to him. Alec groans, hips bucking involuntarily, and Magnus winces, gently pulling off of him.

"Are you ready to come now, Alexander?" Magnus asks, running a light finger along the length of Alec's angry red cock and causing a low whine to tear from his throat. "I think you deserve it, darling. You did so well."

Alec wants to come so badly that he can't even think through the haze of lust in his brain. Which must be the reason why instead of, "yes, please," what comes out of his mouth is, "I didn't - ah, _fuck_. I didn't, I- I moved my hand."

Magnus looks at him so fondly that Alec feels his heart flutter. His stomach unclenches slightly as Magnus moves his hand away from Alec's cock to trail a finger through the come painting his chest, gathering some of it to press against Alec's lips. Alec sucks at the offered finger and can't help the soft moan that escapes him, his cock twitching.

"We said that you would wear this until you made me come," Magnus reminds him gently, his other hand moving to the clasp on the ring, "and you've done so, angel. Beautifully."

Alec releases Magnus's finger to gasp, "yes, yes, please," like he meant to the first time, and Magnus smile widens. He takes the finger that Alec's just slicked with his mouth and presses it against Alec's opening, using the other to undo the clasp of the ring and then wrap around Alec's cock, almost in the same movement. He pumps roughly, pressing the finger inside, and Alec _sobs_ in relief as his orgasm finally crests.

The pleasure is so sharp after being on edge for so long that it completely envelops Alec, the moment stretching out indefinitely as he shoots ropes of come across his stomach, mixing with Magnus's release. He's never felt anything like it before; the pleasure is so intense it's almost too much.

And then it is. It is too much.

When he comes back to himself, Alec is all cleaned up and wearing a pair of soft boxer briefs, tucked gently under the sheets. Magnus is lying beside him and stroking his hair, looking at him with a soft, open expression.

"Wow," Alec murmurs when he manages to unstick his tongue and remember how to form words. "You didn't tell me it would be like that."

"That's because I never know quite what to expect with you, my dear," Magnus tells him with a smile. Then, after a moment, he asks, "Good?"

Alec rolls his eyes.

"Amazing," he corrects. He rolls his wrists gently only to find that any hint of stiffness is already gone, no doubt due to Magnus's loving attention. He leans forward to kiss his boyfriend soundly.

"But I don't know," he muses a few moments later, when they're wrapped up together and beginning to nod off, Magnus's head pillowed against his chest. "I think maybe I kind of like that I don't usually last that long."

Magnus makes a sleepy but inquiring noise against his chest and shifts slightly to look up at him. He gives Alec a small smile.

"Oh?" he asks.

"Well, it just means you get to make me come again," Alec continues, blushing slightly, "and you're sort of really good at that, so-"

Magnus chuckles, snuggling against Alec in a way that makes Alec's smile widen.

"Just give me a minute," Magnus says, sounding already half asleep again, and Alec laughs, loud and bright.

"Okay," he agrees just to humor him. Magnus yawns and tightens his hold, before promptly beginning to snore against Alec's collarbone.

Alec laughs again, but softer this time, running a gentle hand along Magnus's bicep.

"I love you," he whispers, and he drifts off to sleep to the steady beat of Magnus's heart, warm and strong against his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all have been so wonderful about this story, i'm almost sad it's done!! please, please, please - come prompt me on [tumblr](https://ithilien-writes.tumblr.com/) for the next one? <3


End file.
